Blam Me Up Against The Wall
by shutupjeph
Summary: AU Blam fic. flashbacks to pre-glee story lines. Underage drinking, gay bashing, and the story of two soulmates. Will be M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Blam fic including underage drinking, gay bashing, and maybe some romance/smut later.**

Blaine shoved Sam one last time and stormed out of the choir room. Kurt and Finn both moved to follow him but Sam held out a hand to stop them before he stalked out of the choir room to chase Blaine down. He caught up to Blaine at the end of the deserted hallway and grabbed his shoulder to get him to turn around. The firm grip sent Blaine over the edge. He yanked his shoulder away from Sam, balled his fingers into a tight fist, and spun around sharply to use the momentum to add to the sucker punch he delivered to Sam's face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sam yelled as he clutched the right side of his face that was beginning to throb.

"You." Blaine spat out with disgust. "You are my problem. What you're doing is just horrible."

"I don't know what you're talking about Blaine." Sam said, avoiding Blaine's piercing gaze.

Blaine did his best to hide the shudder that hearing Sam say his name again caused to tremble down his spine. _I'm mad._ Blaine reminded himself.

"Everyone's bought into this stupid act you're playing but not me. You can pretend to date all the girls you want Sam but it's not going to erase my memory."

Sam clenched his teeth as his nose flared in sheer rage. "Don't talk about that."

"Why not Sam? The past doesn't just stay in the past."

"This time it does."

"Why?"

"Because I changed."

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit Sam. Stop lying to yourself."

"Why don't you stop trying to make me someone I'm not!" Sam's voice had turned into a loud shout and his knuckles were clenched white by his sides.

"I'm so sick of this! Taking your clothes off for horny middle aged women doesn't make you straight Sam. It makes you disgusting."

Sam's rage took over and he slammed his hand against the locker a hair away from Blaine's head. Blaine knew he should back down or run away but his blood was boiling.

"Stop being the scared little boy Sam. You already came out once and the closet door isn't a revolving one. I know it's tough out here but stop holding on to the closet door and be a man!"

"It wasn't tough Blaine. It was literally hell. I lost EVERYTHING that night!" Sam's face filled with pain as he dropped the act and succumbed to the walled up emotions.

"Then get it back Sam." Blaine said as he looked up at Sam's eyes that were closed tight to shut away the hurt. Sam exhaled a short breath and then gave in.

The moment that Sam's lips pressed against Blaine, the world started to fit together again. For the past two years everything had felt a little out of sync, everything happening a little off beat and a little out of focus. But now, even with his eyes closed, Blaine knew that everything was right again.

That was until Sam ripped himself away a solid minute later. Blaine opened his eyes and searched Sam's face to figure out what was going on in his weary head.

"Don't." Sam said without looking at Blaine. "Just don't." Then, without another word, Sam dashed to the parking lot leaving Blaine alone in the hallway to sink to his knees and cross his arms as he felt his heart crumble.

LINEBREAK HERE PLEASE LINE BREAK HERE

Sam hit the steering wheel as hard as he could, and was grateful that his air bag didn't work properly.

"Fuck!" Sam shouted in anger at his regression.

He didn't really know where he was driving, but he was sure he was breaking the speed limit. An hour later, Sam found himself parked in front of his old boarding school staring at the ivy covered buildings. For a moment Sam considered trying to burn it down. That way his memories could turn to ash with the mound of clay. As if summoned by his violent thoughts, Sam's memories started bubbling to the surface.

_It was the end of a perfect night. Sam had asked the only other gay kid to the Sadie Hawkins dance and he had been really anxious about it. Blaine was nice and all, but they weren't really close. They just ran in different circles. But as the night wore on, the date changed from being about convenience and more about genuine attraction. Blaine laughed at Sam's jokes and although the pair was drastically opposite it made them fit together in a nice balance instead of their differences tearing them apart. Sam was trying to play it cool, but he was falling hard for his curly haired date. Sam had finally gathered the courage to kiss Blaine under the paper Mache moon at the center of the dance floor during the final song. Sparks don't even come close to describing the bolts of electricity still scorching their way from Sam's lips to his brain._

_Sam pulled Blaine from the dance floor and continued to dance with him in the parking lot under the dazzling stars. Sam smiled at Blaine's rolling laughter and was glad that his date didn't try and resist. _

"_Tonight was perfect." Blaine said softly as he rested his head on Sam's firm chest._

"_Really?" Sam asked and pulled Blaine in closer as they swayed._

_Blaine just hummed in affirmation. "It's a shame it can't always be like this. . ."_

"_Why can't it be?"_

"_We aren't exactly friends Sam. We never see each other."_

"_Well I'd make time to see you again. And maybe we haven't been friends but now we can be something better. I could be your boyfriend."_

"_Sam . . ."_

"_I promise to always carry your books and buy you lunch. I'll bring roses to every single performance where I'll sit in the center of the front row. I promise to pretend to help you with homework and take care of you when you're sick and write you outrageously cheesey love notes."_

"_Well if you promise all of that . . ." Blaine said sarcastically._

"_I'd promise all that and more Blaine." Blaine looked up into Sam's eyes and tried not be surprised at the sincerity there. _

"_Oh Sam . . ." Blaine sighed as he gave in to the welling emotions in his chest._

**Sam wished the memory had ended there. That they'd just get into the car and drive away. But Sam couldn't control the memory any more than the tears pouring down his face. **

_Sam pulled the keys from his pocket and ended the dance so he could get his date home on time. As soon as the keys from his pocket the first bat stroke hit him from behind. Immediately Sam's mind flipped into crisis mode. He steadied himself after the blow to avoid knocking Blaine over and pressed the keys into Blaine's perfect hand._

"_Go!" Sam yelled as he checked to make sure Blaine wasn't surrounded. _

_Blaine fled as he silently cursed their decision to leave their phones in the car. Sam saw Blaine make it safely to the car and drive it over the curb around the parking lot to get away. Sam lashed out, throwing his fists around to try and break free, but his efforts were futile. A second blow from the bat landed on his head instead of his ribs this time and Sam was lost to the world._

Sam didn't have any memories of what had happened the rest of the night or the three days after it. All he could remember was harrowing pain and lots of incoherent shouting. It had been two long weeks in the hospital before he was allowed to go home. The first day back at school had been the worst for Sam. He'd never gotten a look at who had attacked him and the police had no leads. Sam's dad had been furious that no DNA evidence had been found despite the hour long attack that had left Sam abandoned in the center of the football field.

Sam's memory flashed back to the meeting on the morning he'd returned to school.

"_So here's what's going to happen." His principle said harshly behind his ancient wooden desk. "As far as anyone else is concerned, you are responsible for what happened that night. When the shock of inviting another boy to the school dance didn't get you the attention you wanted, you decided to pick a fight. You proceeded to lose the fight that you instigated and that is what resulted in your injuries. Your absence from school has been due to a two week long suspension and that's the end of it."_

"_Why?" Sam asked softly. The old Sam would have thrown a fit as well as the chair across the room. Now he just felt too broken to care._

"_Because this school doesn't need the bad press from this and you need my help to get the teachers to pass you this term so you can graduate on time. Besides Sam, the legal battle involved with you pressing charges is more than your family can handle financially. Even if you were to press charges, there's no way you could hope to win. There's just no evidence. This is what's best for everyone."_

"_What about. . ." Sam couldn't bring himself to finish. Blaine had never showed at the hospital or even sent a card. _

"_Blaine is gone Sam. He transferred the Monday after the dance."_

_Sam had sat in the chair unable to move for over an hour._

After that, Sam had spent all of his free time in the gym and told his parents that the 'gay stuff was just a phase.' He knew it wasn't true but Sam had been beaten. Truth didn't really matter anymore. At the end of the year, Sam's parents had let him transfer to a public school so that he could 'date girls like a normal teen.' His parents hadn't even tried to disguise their joy that Sam had been cured of his homosexuality.

When Blaine had popped up again, his parents fought like crazy to keep him from sliding back into his old ways. They'd even sold their house and lived in a motel for a few months so that they could afford to send Sam to a 'Pray the Gay Away' camp for the summer. Once Kurt had started to befriend Sam, his parents officially lost it. They packed up the family and moved out of the state. His dad had even bought him a fake ID so he could work as a stripper saying that getting some good female sexual attention would help keep his son on track.

To convince his parents to let him return to Lima, Sam had promised that he was as straight as an arrow. In return, his parent's paid for his own apartment saying that it would be good practice for college. Sam knew the only reason he was living alone was to avoid living with a gay guy or a girl with two gay dads. When he'd left home, he thought the precaution was ridiculous. He hadn't thought about a guy in that way since Blaine. Sam felt so confident that he went off the high dose of meds he'd been on since that night. Of course, with Sam's luck, the meds would wear off the same day that he was alone with Blaine for the first time since that night.

Sam dried his eyes and forced his heart to get angry. _He left you Sam. He can't go two years without talking about things and then suddenly expect you do go back to how things used to be. Besides you're straight._ Sam told lectured to himself as he pulled away from his old school and drove to the liquor store.

**AN: First Blam fic. Sam's not going to be a good boy for a while. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry I've been AWOL. I got into an accelerated program at school and just finished. I have a few drafts saved up so I should update each story around once a week until I finish the plot lines. Thanks for the reviews and the patience!

* * *

><p>Sam stumbled through the dance moves for regionals, jerking around awkwardly enough to put Finn to shame. Mr. Shue put Mike next to Sam so he could mirror the Asian's perfect dancing but it didn't help. Sam had been drunk for the past month. When his stomach starting churning at the smell of tequila, he'd moved on to whiskey, then vodka, and now gin. He was excellent at hiding his booze, rarely stumbling down the hall or slurring his speech. At first, Sam had been nervous that someone would smell the alcohol on his breath and he'd be caught, but after a few slip ups, he realized no one cared enough to notice. The liquor store clerk knew him by name now and didn't even ask for the obviously fake ID. Because of all this, Sam had become overconfident and taken twelve shots before lunch had rolled around. Sam realized he was one dance move devoid of any balance away from finally blowing his cover so he excused himself mumbling something about a stomach flu and went to the nurse's office to sleep it off.<p>

As Sam tripped over himself on the way out the door, Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away. The last couple of months hadn't been easy. He and Kurt had finally faced the music and parted ways, though Blaine hadn't told Kurt about his kiss with Sam. To be honest, Blaine was furious with himself for holding on to Sam. They'd only been on one date and yet Blaine couldn't move on. Every time he thought of love Blaine pictured Sam's face as he pressed the car keys into his hands and saved him.

He'd told himself that Sam was nothing like him; in every way they were opposites. Blaine was out and proud; Sam was closeted and ashamed. Blaine was short and lean; Sam was taller and muscled. Blaine loved school and excelled without effort; Sam struggled to read every word. That much opposition wasn't healthy. They'd always be fighting. Yet every time he told himself that, he always thought that there was nothing he'd rather do than fight with Sam. Besides, Blaine wasn't angry anymore. All of the frustration at Sam's sexuality issues had washed away with Sam's kiss and the fact that he hadn't pursued Mercedes anymore. In fact, Sam wasn't close to anyone these days.

Ever since Sam's holiday blues, Blaine hadn't seen emotion on the blonde's face. No sadness or joy to be found. Meanwhile, Blaine had sung every unrequited love song he'd ever heard and spent most nights bawling into a tub of ice cream. Blaine looked at Sam during every song he sang, hoping to catch a response, but all he found were glazed eyes and a motionless face.

Blaine's mind cycled through all these thoughts and his memories of Sam as he danced around the room Sam had just left. Maybe Sam wasn't ready to love Blaine, but Sam needed a friend and Blaine wanted to be there for him. With this final thought, Blaine walked out of the room without explanation and headed to the nurse's office.

He walked in and saw Sam huddled on the tiny nurse's bed. It was far too short for Sam but that didn't seem to be the reason Sam was curled into a ball. Blaine pulled up a chair and watched Sam sleep, stroking his arm and brushing the golden hair out of his face. He leaned in to place a kiss on Sam's forehead and that's when he smelled it. Gin. The stench was so strong that Blaine was surprised Sam hadn't been suspended for public intoxication already.

Blaine fished into Sam's bag and found two bottles of gin wrapped in old shirts to keep them from clanging. One of the bottles was empty and the other was half gone. Blaine jumped when he heard Sam mumble his name and dropped the half full bottle on the ground. The shattering glass woke Sam. He looked around for a moment trying to remember where he was and what was going on. This definitely wasn't his apartment. Then he saw Blaine. It might have been the alcohol or the immense loneliness, but something broke in Sam like the dropped bottle and he couldn't stop crying. He fell back on to the nurse's bed and hid his face from Blaine.

The curly haired kid stepped gingerly over the shard of glass and wrapped an arm around Sam. Before Blaine really knew what was going on Sam was kissing him. Startled, he didn't react until Sam's tongue came into play. He shoved Sam back and looked deep into the watery eyes. "Don't do that Sam."

This only started a new wave of tears from Sam. Blaine moved to comfort him again but Sam flinched away. Suddenly the tears were gone and Angry Sam was back. "If you don't want me then stop trying to make me feel better. Stop touching me. Just leave without a word like you did a year ago. Run away Blaine. It's what you do best."

For someone who didn't know Blaine very well, Sam had struck Blaine's most sensitive subject.

"Shut the fuck up Sam." Blaine kept his voice level but the raw anger seeped through his gritted teeth. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Sam laughed harshly at the cliché line. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm sure it must have sucked going to that school that last day while I was still blacked out in the ICU getting by bones reset and my collapsed lung fixed. Those snickers and shoves must have been terrible. Terrible enough for you to fucking disappear from my life. I could have God damn died for you and you couldn't be bothered to send a get well card or hey even not change your number and move by the time I got out of the hospital. So yeah I'm sure I know what the hell I'm talking about."

"They would have got me next Sam and you weren't going to be there to protect me. And I didn't want you to get hurt trying."

"So you ran away and left me to face them alone. And now you still want to leave me on my own."

"No. . ." After hearing those two letters, Sam's lips were pressed against Blaine's and he could taste stale gin. "Stop!"

"See. Run away Blaine." Sam shoved Blaine towards the door and collapsed on the nurse's bed again, curling into a ball.

Blaine stood there silently until Sam's breathing became even again as Sam succumbed to the drowsiness that alcohol caused. Blaine dug through Sam's bag and found his car and apartment keys before heading back to the choir room. He caught Puck as he was leaving and called in an old favor. Ten minutes later Sam was passed out in the back of his own car while Puck was driving him back to Sam's apartment where Blaine was already waiting. They cracked the car windows and left Sam in the car since the weather was nice and the apartment was about to be loud enough to wake Sleeping Beauty.

"Holy fuck! Trouty has been holding out on me." Puck said as he looked around the apartment that was literally overflowing with alcohol. "Have you been getting invited to these parties?"

Blaine shook his head at Puck's misunderstanding. "He hasn't been having parties Puck."

The realization hit Puck like a falling piano. "Fuck that!" Puck grabbed the closest handful of bottles and poured the contents down the drain of the sink in the small kitchen. The smell of the strong liquor was enough to make Puck gag and he loved to get his booze on. Puckzilla may be the baddest thing to grace McKinley's halls, but growing up with an alcoholic father taught him what it means to cross the line from having a good time to destroying lives.

Blaine helped Puck collect the booze, finding bottles stuffed in couch cushions and under false bottoms in dresser drawers. Once it was all poured down the drain and the bottles tossed in the recycling, they went to collect Sam from the car were he was still passed out in the back seat. Together they carried Sam inside and let him rest on the couch while they tackled the bedroom.

Blaine tackled the toilet that had been used exclusively for hangover barfing and had never seen a toilet brush. Puck tackled the bedroom that smelled like something was rotting in the bed. He quickly learned that the sheets had suffered the same fate as the toilet Blaine was cleaning with a mask on. Puck stripped the sheets and threw them in the dumpster since lighting them on fire wasn't really an option. He rummaged through the hall closet and found a new set of sheets for the bed and a few more bottles to pour down the drain. As an afterthought Puck threw a load of laundry in the wash and joined Blaine in the kitchen. Blaine was googling foods that promoted a healthy liver and was reading testimonials from different AA sites. Blaine looked up when Puck joined him.

"How long has this been going on Puck?"

"I don't know. We're not really that close. We just work out together until he stopped showing up a few months ago."

"Months?"

"Yeah. Right around sectionals when you guys had that big fight that no one talks about."

Blaine looked away. This was his fault. All of it.

He glanced at Sam on the couch. His muscles had faded and his face looked hollow, like his cheeks were deflated balloons. His whole body looked pale and slightly green.

How had no one noticed? How had no one seen how terrible Sam looked?

Blaine shuddered and vowed to make things right somehow, just as Sam started to wake up on the couch.


End file.
